


TV In The Morning

by k_itt



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know how to tag this, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, mentions of past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: Ten liked silence as much as he hated it.





	TV In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote last night instead of sleeping (really) as I got stuck with DNCE - TV In The Morning inside my head. Not a song fic, so hearing it or not won't change anything.

It hurt.

No matter how Ten thought about it, it fucking hurt.

He closed his eyes and the loud beat of electronic music filled his ears as different bodies of faceless men, maybe women, bumped into him, but it didn’t matter. His own body swayed to the rhythm and maybe it was the alcohol, maybe he was just tired, but he didn’t dare opening his eyes as it was always easy to pretend it was just fine when he couldn’t see it.

Rays of blue, and green, and yellow flashed through his eyelashes whenever he looked up, the deep black ceiling making it almost ethereal, almost as he looked at the stars, but those lights were never stars. Ten really liked looking upon stars.

The place was too hot, too dark, but never dark enough and the moment Ten looked around and nameless bodies became less faceless, dancing around him. Ten though he wanted to leave. He just needed another drink.

Clubbing by himself wasn’t a bad idea and Ten actually liked it. He didn’t have much to worry about except for not accepting drinks from strangers and not to drink his ass off, but he could manage that after sweating half of the alcohol away on the dance floor. Maybe a bottle of water would help too, but he would save that for later.

Lucas had offered to go with him and Ten knew it was a dick move, but he may have not-so- unintentionally happened to forget his phone at home before he texted Lucas the name of night club he mentioned earlier. His friend was probably cursing his ass now. But Ten just wanted to be alone.

It had been months since _he_ left. Months since Ten woke up to an empty bed and a bag standing on the corner of his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. And it still fucking hurt, sometimes.

Ten was getting tired of hurting.

For a week he cried, between Johnny’s arms or Lucas’s sheets as stepping inside his own house became unbearable for a full week and his friends were just amazing, letting him stay over until Taeyong drove him home. Ten’s home. And unlike Johnny and Lucas, Taeyong didn’t let him cry that night. His friends did a great job, all the three of them.

Ten still cried a few times after that, but tears became scarce and he would just question: why?

It didn’t matter anymore as the days went by, but getting back home to a silent room – no sound of the TV blasting, no clacking around his kitchen, no sound of water running down his shower, all that, and the fact that missed all of that more than he missed the face of the man he spent a whole year waking up next to, that, was what actually hurt.

Ten ordered another drink and watched the glint of the ice mix with the yellow from the liquid that slowly filled the glass cup, which he swig in almost one gulp. It was sour, but it didn’t matter as the sound of music echoed in his head.

He was alone for the night, but he wasn’t lonely. Ten just needed this: the sounds, the bodies, the heat. He didn’t need anyone to go home with, he didn’t want anyone to leave with. He would dance the night away and wake up to the numbness in his ears from the loud music and pretend he wasn’t that alone when he turned on the TV in the morning.

Ten could have spent the night with his friends, he knew that. But sometimes Ten just needed the silence and silence didn’t mean not listening to anything. That night, when music trembled loudly and meaningless and not directly to him, but filled his senses so deeply, he didn’t need anything other than that.

He wasn’t fine and, in fact, he didn’t want to wake up alone, but this, it felt just fine for a while and Ten really needed that.

Ten never talked to people whenever he ventured by himself at night. He played dumb and closed his eyes and turned around and never dared looking to nameless eyes and that was how Ten needed them to remain: as faceless and nameless as possible. Just bodies to fill the emptiness. He could hear people talking everywhere, but their voices never really reached his ears and it had been better like that, until he heard him.

Ten didn’t understand it first, but the softness from that husky voice beside him did reach his ears, making Ten quickly turn towards it.

The man was taller than him. Brown hair and brown eyes that reflected the light just above the counter of the bar, sharp jaw and broad shoulder and pink lips that curved into a smirk and created a dimple as he catch on Ten staring.

“Crazy night, uh?” Ten actually heard that and the man didn’t seem to bother when Ten didn’t respond but took a sip and stared whatever on the bar instead. “Wanna dance?”

Ten glanced back and said man wasn’t actually looking at him, but his smile said otherwise and Ten lips curved on themselves, just slightly.

Ten didn’t really know how it ended up like this, but he wasn’t that drunk, as he have been way worse last week, but now not only the man had a face – and what a handsome face that was – but he had a name too: Jung Jaehyun.

Worse than that. Jaehyun now knew Ten’s name too.

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.”

“I’m sorry. What?”

“Call me Ten.”

“As in the number?”

Ten rolled his eyes and turned around, the coldness from the chill night wind crashed against his still hot skin once they stepped outside the club and even his jacket felt cold around his body, compared to the warmness of Jaehyun’s skin against his as they danced so close together just a few minutes ago.

Ten would never dance with anybody on those nights since everyone else was just a faceless, nameless body that filled the spaces beside him.

Jaehyun had a loud laugh, but it wasn’t annoying as Ten made it look like and it was actually cute watching a grown up man laughing at something so silly and not really trying to hide it.

“I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun wasn’t really sorry, for what Ten could see, but he made it worth his effort as he pulled Ten by the waist and the night became less cold with Jaehyun hovering over him and his body was just as warm as Ten remembered from their dancing.

“Call me Jay.”

Ten really didn’t know how he ended up like this as he did call him Jay, and the name slipped too easily from his lips. The sound of their breaths echoed loud along the clashing of their bodies together inside Ten’s usually silent bedroom. Even his mattress seemed to want to join them in their messed symphony as the sloppy sound of their kisses, of Jaehyun’s lips on his neck and his torso and everywhere he could reach, mixed with gasps and moans and groans, and scratches from clothes and sheets fumbling. Ten had slept with other people during those months but he couldn’t remember their names, really, and music always blasted from the speakers as Ten had always needed silence on those nights.

This time there was no music. His ears weren’t feeling half as numb as they usually would after those parties, and Ten have heard everything. From the clap and squish of the bottle of lube, to the squeaky sound of the condom and the popping from their sweat skin whenever their pulled off each other, Ten have listened to everything and not being in silence that night felt just oh-so-right.

And when the room slowly felt to silence, as their breaths became lower, steadier, and the sheets fumbled lazily when Jaehyun dropped by his side in the bed, Ten closed his eyes and for some time he didn’t felt so alone.

Ten opened his eyes again to the sound of Jaehyun climbing out of the bed.

“May I use your shower?”

Jaehyun voice had this kind of calmness that Ten thought it really suited him, despite not knowing much about the man, but it matched with something in his eyes.

“There are clean towels in the cabinet.”

Jaehyun’s smile also matched something in his eyes as he excused himself and that same something made Ten feel comfortable.

The sound of shower filled the now silent apartment, but it somewhat sounded different from what Ten remembered. The good kind of different.

When Jaehyun stepped out of the bathroom wearing just his black pants, as his jacket and his shirt were probably somewhere in the living room, along with Ten’s, Ten was also in his sweatpants as he fumbled through his phone. There had been a couple missed calls from Lucas and Ten did text him back despite the late hour, just to assure him that he was safe and sound. He got a very dark picture that pretty much showed only Lucas’s messed hair and his middle finger as a reply.

Jaehyun was a quiet guy, from what Ten could tell, as he softly hummed some mellow song while searching for his belt around the room and Ten smiled just as softly as he recognized the rhythm and that silence – or lack of it – wasn’t uncomfortable anyhow.

“It’s late.”

Somehow it was Ten who broke the silence and Jaehyun stopped on his track to look at him.

“You can stay over if you want to.”

Ten didn’t know why they ended up like this, as it have never happened before during those months, but the sound of Jaehyun’s deep voice filled his apartment hours later while the coffee machine poured dark liquid into their mugs. They were picking up a movie on Netflix and Jaehyun read the synopses out loud from his bedroom.

When Ten climbed back in bed, the mattress echoed his movements until Jaehyun’s arm was wrapped around him as they slurped on the hot coffee, as warm as the chest against Ten’s back, and soon pounding drums and cornets blasted from the TV.

Ten liked silence as much as he hated it; as it spoke so much about his loneliness.

Ten didn’t know what was that something about Jaehyun that made both sound and silence comfortable around him; that made Ten feel at ease. Maybe it would linger, maybe it would became noise. As for now, he was fine just watching TV with Jaehyun in the morning, and maybe later they could create some more sounds, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not proofread, so please feel free to point out any mistakes. ^^
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
[@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


End file.
